In recent years a further reduction in the power consumption of electronic devices, semiconductor integrated circuits, and the like has been sought. Controlling the supply of power to a circuit section, stopping an operation clock for a circuit, or the like may be adopted as a method for reducing power consumption.
By the way, for example, when data transfer is performed in a semiconductor integrated circuit, a circuit section which is a destination of a transfer command returns a response to the transfer command to a circuit section which is a source of the transfer command. The source circuit section waits until it receives the response. One of standards for such data transfer involving a handshake is AMBA (Advanced Microcontroller Bus Architecture). AMBA is adopted in semiconductor integrated circuits such as SoC (System-on-a-Chip).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-172575
However, when the above data transfer is performed and the circuit section which is a destination of the transfer command goes into a low power consumption state, there is a case where the circuit section which is a destination of the transfer command cannot return the response to the circuit section which is a source of the transfer command. For example, if the circuit section which is a destination of the transfer command is put into a low power consumption state during the data transfer or if the transfer command is transmitted from the source circuit section at the time of the circuit section which is a destination of the transfer command being in a low power consumption state, there is a possibility that the source circuit section cannot receive a response signal. In that case, the data transfer is stopped improperly and the circuit section which is a source of the transfer command cannot perform a process eternally. That is to say, the circuit section which is a source of the transfer command may hang up.